Infection
Today.. was a day I had waited for since I knew what Pokémon were. The little creatures you fight with in order to win, and they enjoy it! I love the little things, and today, I was getting one! I jumped off my bed, not even getting proper clothes and almost bolted out the door. But of course, before I could, my mother came. "Oh look at you... in such a rush." I looked at my mom, embarased. "You need to get dressed if you're getting a Pokémon today." She said, throwing my clothes at me. I ran into my room, then changing. I then started to bolt out the door, and she threw me my backpack. "Thanks, mom!" I yelled while putting it on. She said something back, but by the time she said it, I was too far away to hear her. Proffessor Oak's labratory was only a mile from here. I lived in Pewter City, so it was no problemo getting there. Once I arrived I saw Proffessor Oak, and someone else. I went up, and said, "Hello? I'm here to get my Pokémon to begin my adventure?" Oak stopped talking to the boy, and looked at me. "Oh... it's you, Marvel." I stared at him, and nodded. He then pointed to the 3 Pokémon on the desk. "Please, help yourself to one of these 3." He handed me a Pokédex, so I could examine what Pokémon were inside. The Pokédex identified the 3 as, Charmander, the fire type. Squirtle, the water type, and Bulbasaur, the grass type. I didn't have any idea on which to choose, but after looking at their stats, I chose Squirtle. The boy next to me looked at me. "Seriously? You're going with a turtle?" He looked at me like I changed colors. "Yeah... why not? He has the best stats." He gazed upon the desk and chose Bulbasaur. Without saying a word, he walked out. "Who was that?" I asked Oak. "Hmm? Oh... that was Terance. He's more of a grumpy kid. He was literally asking if I had any better Pokémon to choose from." I looked at Oak, and shook my head. I then turned around and left. Despite my strange encounter with Terance, I was still so happy to get moving. I started back towards Pewter City, and was going to fight Brock. Once I arrived, instead of seeing the happy trainers in the Gym ready to fight me, I found a giant hole. I didn't want to go in... so I left the Gym and went to my house to ask my mom what happened. I walked in the house, and called out. "Mom?" She walked out. "Mhm? What is it hun?" "Do you know what happened at the Gym?" She stared at me intensly. "What?!?" We ran outside, into the Gym, seeing that hole again. "Oh no..." she said, "It's here..." I stared at her, about to ask what, but then something came out of the ground. My mother yelled at me to get to the house. She was following for a little, until I heard a scream, and she wasn't there. After it took her, it was distracted and I lost it. Instead of going to the house, I ran to Proffessor Oak's Lab, telling him we have to stop this. "Oh no! This is awful." he said staring at Pokéballs, "I'm sorry, but I must use you, Pokémon." He grabbed it and threw it at the beast who just arrived. Yelling, "Go Machop!" After this Pokémon were sent out, I was sure we'd be able to stop it. But before the Pokémon could move, it was what seemed like poisoned, and almost instantly killed. "This is madness..." Oak said, staring at me. "We have no option. We knew this day would come, just not so soon. It is here from underneath." "What is here!?" I yelled at him, and in our final dying moments, he yelled at me. "The Infection." Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokemon